


Naval Trivia

by ywhiterain



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan is at a desk studying instead of in the bed underneath Klaus. This cannot stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naval Trivia

Stefan was being very studious, sitting at the desk and pouring over his notes. He was at college, with Rebekah, and at first Klaus found it amusing and even worthy of praise. His sister wanted to go to University of New Orleans and Stefan enrolled with her as a show of support. Historically speaking, his siblings getting along with his lovers tended to be a good thing.

The only problem was that Stefan, with no life-or-death situations or wars to attend to, was the type to take his school work very seriously. His essays were always longer than required. He studied for subjects he should long since mastered over the past two centuries. He blocked hour-for-hour study time for all five classes he was taking. His diligence has grown from ‘baffling’ to ‘enraging’ over the past two months.

(“His life does not revolve around you, Nik,” Rebekah had told him when he brought this up to her, completely unsympathetic to the plight she, herself, was the cause of.

“Perhaps you should get a life of your own,” Kol said, when Klaus had taken to complaining about his baby sister to the sibling he supposed would sympathize with him the most.

But Klaus got his revenge by saying, “I hope that, for the sake of your love life, Davina doesn’t take a second look at the brochures Marcel has taken to given her since Rebekah started school. He was really pushing for her to go to Stanford. In Palo Alto, California. How many thousand miles away is it, again?”

The look of horror on Kol’s face would be keeping him warm for nights to come.)

Klaus strolled across their room and set his hands on Stefan’s shoulders. “History?”

“An overview of the American civil war,” Stefan said.

“The one you lived through?” Klaus said, tapping his fingers against the back of his neck.

“It’s interesting to see how perspectives have evolved since the 1970s when I last seriously researched the topic,” Stefan said, without a drop of sarcasm or innuendo.

Klaus could work with that. He pressed his lips against the side of Stefan’s jaw. “How about I let you in on a little bit of historical trivia?”

“Okay,” Stefan said, not glancing away from his meticulously hand-written notes.

Klaus moved one of his hands, slowly, down Stefan’s sides and set his palm on the small of his back. Stefan’s pen holding hand jerked and Klaus took deep and personal joy in the way the ink stained his pointless and ridiculous notes. “Do you know the origins the term 'I’ll scratch your back if you scratch mine?’”

“The British Navy. A sailor would promise to scratch the back of another during a whipping if the other promised to do the same,” Stefan said and shoved Klaus away. “Are you done bothering me? I have a test coming up.”

“In two weeks!” Klaus said. “Actually, it’s in two weeks, three days, four hours and twenty minutes from now. Do you wish to know how I know the exact minute? I have taken to memorizing all of your syllabuses!” He stormed over to their bed, the bed they have not spent much time doing anything interesting in for weeks. “Do you want to know the origins of this new hobby of mine?”

“Persistent stalking is not a new hobby of yours,” Stefan said.

Klaus ignored him. “One reason, Stefan: boredom.” He paused. “Actually, I should amend that: extreme long-lasting boredom mixed with agonizing longing. I did not spend months convincing you to move into my family home only to spend less time with you than when you lived sixteen states over with your maddening brother that I haven’t killed out of the respect and care that I hold for you.”

“I’m extremely moved by your exaggeration,” Stefan said dryly and turned, once again, to his notes.

“I do hope you write a long thank-you note to Rebekah,” Klaus said, throwing up his arms. “Her wish to have a conflict-free higher education is the only reason I haven’t had you expelled.”

Stefan turned around. He stood up. He held up a hand. Opened his mouth. Then something seemed to hit him. “Were you attempting to seduce me with British trivia about whips?”

“Do you really need me to confirm that?” Klaus said and then he moved. A second later, he had Stefan on the bed, pinned underneath him. “The only real question that remains is this: how many lashes do I need to give you to make you forget about school for the weekend?”


End file.
